the ears of henry and the doctor
by albinda
Summary: henry, after recovering from his traumatic experiences with the hound, sherlock, and doctor watson, notices that his beautifully large ears have special magical qualities. he can hear so much more. to get to the bottom of this, him and his new lady friend must seek out the doctor and go on many adventures together and hear so many things.
1. Chapter 1

Henry sat down at the kitchen table in his overly fancy house. It had been a month since Sherlock and doctor Watson had come and sorted out that nasty hound. But henry, like all other rich kid brats, was still unhappy.

Recently he had been hearing things. The buzz of electrics, the water in the pipes, the squirrels scurrying about the garden, his lawn speaking to him, he could even hear people sometimes.

'why is this so?' he asked him self out loud

He might never have known the answer if it weren't for what happened.

300 miles away he heard typing on a keyboard. He could even hear which keys were being pressed and mis magical big ears arraged them into words, sentances, paragraphs, pages, chapters, books and librarys.

_I don't know whats happening to me. _the woman typed. He could also hear that it was a woman through the mysterious and magical powers of his ears. _I can hear EVERYTHING. Please help me doctor._

Henry could hear where it had come from, so jumped in his helicopter and flew over there immediately. Maybe they could find answers together, and then learn to use their powers for good and world peace.

When he arrived at his destination, he parked his helicopter in the asda car park accroess the road because he refused to pay for parking outside the apartment buildings.

He walked to the door and listened. He could hear the woman who had typed, and made a connection to her ears with his own. Her ears responded immediately. She knew he and his ears were here. He heard her run to the lift, the lift descended to the ground floor, and she walked outside to him.

She took one look at his beautifully large ears and smiled.

'I knew you would come.'

'how? Who are you?'

'I am your ear soul mate, and your ears have found there way'

'im-' he was about to introduce himslelf when she cut him off with her words

'henry. I know who you are, I heard you.'

'and you must be – ' he was about to guess a generic female name when she spoke.

'you don't know me yet. Your ears are not yet to full strength for you are but a young male, and I a female. Our ears are more powerful than mens.' She paused and looked into his eyes 'I am known as the elf'

'elf. What a beautifully inusual name.' henry replied.

'thankyou kind man.'

'I heard you type a plea of help to a doctor. Does he know why we can hear everything?'

'no henry' this confused henry. Why would she ask for help form someone if they wouldn't know the answer?

'not a doctor. _The _doctor. He is a wonderful man who knows everything about time, space and is also a doctor in everything – including ears. He will help us.'

'when?' asked henry.

'look for a blue box – a police box. Because when he finds you – and he will find you – you must be ready.'

This troubled henry. He liked to call the shots. Its how it had always been until the hound ruined everything.

Just then at the exact moment he pictured a blue box, he heard a loud whooshing sound, like an asthmatic robot choking. The dark blue doors opened, and light was cast out into the dark, winters evening. The silhouette of a man with a tall head loomed over them. No – not a tall head – a hat. A fez. The man stepped out the box and stood with them. His ears stuck out like the wings of a aeroplane – they were beautiful. The fringe of his floppy brown hair just brushed where his eyebrows should have been. But there were none.

'hello' the man spoke ' I am the doctor.' He paused for dramatic effect 'and I hear you want to know about our ears.'

Henry didn't know what to say. ' you – you have ears like us?'

'yes. Infact I traded my eyebrows for them. As my eyebrows faded into none-existence my ears became more and more powerful.'

'how? What are our ear powers?' elf asked. Hery nodded.

'I'll tell you. Step into the tardis, and look after this for me.'

He produced a spare bowtie from his ear and handed it to henry who then proceeded to put it on.


	2. Chapter 2

'I can tell that we are going to be the best of friends' said the mysterious doctor.

'What?' asked henry. What had he done to earn the favour of this unusually eard man?

'Most people won't wear the bowtie of holy coolness. You have. I like you' the doctor said whilst whizzing around inside the huge little box. 'But one thing troubles me….. Neither of you have reacted to my trades!'

'You're what?' said henry squinting his eyes in confusion.

'This!' he span in a circle with his arms wide. 'This place, this room if you like! Its-'

'Very retro.' Cut in elf.

'Retro? _Retro_? I let you come inside my super-secret cool time machine and all _you_ can say is that its _retro?!' _

'It's bigger on the inside.'

'Yes henry, very good, 100 observance points to you!' henry almost cried – he was a sensitive soul even before the hound.

'Im... sorry?' he said

'Apology accepted.' Said the doctor. 'Now let's get going.'

'Im sorry, but where are we going?' asked elf.

'Oh, elf, you always ask the real questions you good elf you, now that was a _very_ good question.' He paused for effect.

…. 'The planet of the ears.'

'What?' asked henry.

'Planet of the ears! It's like the planet of the eyebrows only for ears. Funny place planet of the eyebrows. It's not been the same this regeneration, people keep looking at me as if they don't understand what imp eyebrowing about….'

'Is that because you have no eyebrows?'

'No elf you naughty little fly it's not because of that. They're just delicate.'

'Im going with none existent.'

The doctor frowned and glared up at elf from where he was standing at the controls, the pulled a lever and the entire room jolted and spun with that same asthmatic robot noise as before.

As the journey went on, the doctor started shouting about vortexes and space and stuff, but henry was listening to the vortex. He could hear so many voices, so much movement and he could hear both joy and pain. It overwhelmed his ears, which were twitching and flapping. He fell to the ground.


End file.
